


Maybe He Feels the Same

by jxnny_b



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Crushes, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Quarantine, friends - Freeform, lockdown - Freeform, mutual crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxnny_b/pseuds/jxnny_b
Summary: Sebastian Stan and his Avengers costar, Jenny, are stuck in lockdown together in Sebastians New York apartment.Both of the pair have some strong feelings for the other. They just don’t realise the feeling is mutual.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark, Sebastian Stan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	1. Get Up!

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve noticed a severe lack of quarantine based fluff, and decided to fix that! I tried to stay pretty vague with my descriptions of Jenny so you are able to imagine yourself. This has not been beta read, and all mistakes are my own.

Received from: Sebastian 11.36am  
Are you planning on getting up today?  
Received from: Jenny 11.37am  
hmm.. seems unlikely? maybe ask in a few hours. can’t say for certain.  
Received from: Sebastian 11.37am  
Up.  
Received from: Jenny 11.39am  
i tried but i couldn’t 

Sebastian opened the door to her room smiling, ready for the ensuing fight to get his friend out of bed. She had been staying there since the beginning of the lockdown, and it was becoming more and more apparent that they lived vastly different lifestyles. Sebastian was staying strict to his Winter Soldier regime, working out, eating right and occupying his time with productive activities. Jenny was... not so much. Although she had once adopted the Marvel lifestyle, it was under duress and had been dropped immediately once filming had ended. She preferred a long morning in bed, experimenting with her cooking and baking (which in turn meant a lot of eating), and lazy days in front of the TV. Still, the pair got along.  
She had been filming in Europe with Sebastian when the lockdowns began, and they had flown back to New York together. From there, Jenny had intended to fly home, and was only planning to stay with Sebastian for a couple of days until she could find a flight home. It had now been well over a month. Sebastian was happy to have the company, and Jenny was happy to be with her friend. The two had become close over the course of their filming together, and considered each other best friends. 

“I thought i told you to get up?” Sebastian grinned.  
“And I thought I told you I tried,” she replied, pulling the duvet further over her head with a quiet giggle.  
Sebastian entered the room and sat on the bottom of the bed. He placed his hands on the duvet, and started pulling it towards himself, uncovering the girl hiding beneath. His smile grew larger as he saw her being uncovered, a grumpy scrunched up face rolling over to hide in the pillows.  
“UP!” He laughed, standing up and sharply pulling the duvet from the bed. “Oh my god! Jenny!” He turned around quickly, dropping it. “I’m sorry, shit, I didn’t realise you were naked! Shit! I’m sorry!” He covered his eyes, despite facing away from her already, and tried to make his way to the door.  
Jenny stood up quickly, grabbing the duvet from the floor and wrapping it around herself. She laughed, barely embarrassed.  
“I guess that’ll teach you to go pulling away my duvet,” she smiled, still not making a move to get dressed, “besides, it was warm last night, I was struggling to sleep.”  
“I’m really sorry, I didn’t realise.” He stayed lingering in the doorway, still turned away from her, but not quite ready to leave.  
“You don’t have to apologise. Did you like what you saw?” she teased, grabbing her discarded pyjamas from the floor and dropping the duvet once more.  
He attempted to stammer out a response, embarrassed by the fact the answer was a resounding yes, but he wasn’t ready to let her know that yet.  
“I’m kidding! I’m kidding. Could you make me a coffee? You owe me one.” She winked at him. “Wait, you can’t see. I winked at you,” she laughed.  
He laughed, and went off to the kitchen. 

Sebastian was embarrassed by potentially embarrassing his friend. Of course he liked what he had seen. For months he had been imagining what she might look like beneath her clothes, he thought he might have had a heart attack when she had started living with him and he got to see her in pyjamas, and once just a towel as she got out of the shower, but there was no way he could tell her that. For starters, there was a significant age gap between them. Sure, he didn’t mind, and it was nothing so extreme as to be publicly unacceptable, but she wouldn’t want someone as old as him. Second, she had never shown any interest in him. On more than one occasion he had felt the urge to kiss her, or at the very least tell her how he felt. There had been times the mood had been right, the moment had been perfect, she just didn’t seem like she was there too. But most importantly, he wouldn’t dream of risking his friendship with her. She was brilliant company, he loved every second he got with her, and as far as he could tell she loved being his friend too. He couldn’t jeopardise that. 

She came into the kitchen, finally dressed, just as he finished making coffee for them both.  
“Thank you,” she said, picking her mug up from the counter.  
“‘Welcome, iubit,” he replied, placing the spoon in the sink, too embarrassed already to look at her, even more so now because he had just let that word slip. He had been thinking it- he wasn’t mean to say it!  
She had never heard the word before.  
“Iubit?” She repeated.  
Fuck.  
“Uh... yeah. It means dumbass. It’s Romanian.”  
She smiled, “thanks, iubit.”  
He smiled back, looking at the ground. She had put on her satin pyjama set, the one he loved to see her in. He swore she did it deliberately. Blushing, Sebastian left the kitchen to sit in the living room. 

Jenny held back. Sipping her coffee, she lifted her phone. She typed the word into google, looking to verify the translation. 

Iubit.  
adjective.  
Loved, beloved, darling, favourite, precious. 

She smiled. It could be a mistake. He mixed up his Romanian sometimes. Hell, he got words wrong in English all the time. But maybe, just maybe, there was a small chance he meant it. Maybe there was a small chance he felt the same way for her, as she did for him.


	2. Going for a Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been beta read and all mistakes are my own.

It was around 6.30 in the evening when she popped her head into his room. She was wearing her running shorts and a tight fitting t-shirt, with a baseball cap and her mask hanging off one ear. She knew the shorts were too tight, too short, but she liked the exhibitionism of them. She liked to show off for Sebastian, even if he didn’t know it.   
“I’m headed out for a run, do you need me to stop at the store or anything?” She asked.   
He lifted his head from his laptop where he had been working hard for the last hour. He had to resist the urge not to grin when he saw what she was wearing.   
“A run? You?”   
“I thought I better start getting back into shape, yknow, for when this is all over. Figured I needed a head start on fitting back into my costume.”   
“Nah, I’m all good. Be safe.”   
She blew him a kiss, turning around and putting her earphones in. She didn’t close the door behind her, a deliberate move to show off her ass as she left the apartment. 

Sebastian put the laptop to his side and shuffled down in the bed, to lie down. As his head hit the pillow, he sighed and stared at the ceiling. Did she know how good she looked? Did she realise what she did to him? In his dreams maybe, but there was no way she could actually like him back. He couldn’t get the image of her in her workout gear out of his head. He couldn’t help but imagine her sweating, out of breath from her run, then how she might look sweating and out of breath beneath him. He knew he had to stop this, this was his best friend! He couldn’t keep going on like this! Last time, he promised himself he would stop. 

He remembered it perfectly, the last time he had done this. She had been going on a night out with some of the girls from the crew when they had been in Prague. She had knocked on the door of his hotel room before she left, asking if he had a portable charger she could take with her, all dressed up and ready for her night out. She joked about how she had brought the dark blue satin dress with her hoping for an excuse to wear it, whilst he searched for his charger. She invited him out with them too, but he pretended to be too tired as he sat at the small desk in the room, sliding underneath it to hide himself. She stood up to leave, walking over to kiss him on the temple on the way out. He could smell the champagne on her breath; she always swore by getting drunk before you go out to save some money, and she loved any excuse to open a bottle of champagne.   
“You’re the best, Sebby, love ya!” She called behind her, closing the door.   
He crawled into the large, empty bed, her words ringing in his ears. She looked so fucking delicious, he wished he could have had her there and then, in that dress. It certainly wasn’t the first time he had gotten off over her, but he promised himself it would be the last. 

Well, promises to yourself don’t really count, do they? He reached down into his sweatpants, his cock already hard from the sight of her. Gently palming himself over his underwear, he tried to picture how she might look at him whilst he took those shorts off of her. He closed his eyes, trying hard to think of everything he had noticed about her body. The way she always smelled of coconuts from her body wash, the way her ass bounced when she ran, how pink and flushed her cheeks got whenever she worked out. He wanted to surround himself with all of it. He wanted everything his senses knew, to be her. He was painfully hard now, desperate for some release. Shrugging his sweatpants down past his hips, he reached into his tented boxers, grabbing his cock firmly. He knew he wouldn’t last long, it had already been a whilst since he had last gotten off, and he didn’t plan on holding back from chasing his release. Something about the thought of her drove him crazy. He began stroking slowly, trying hard to concentrate on his fantasy of her. He imagined how she might taste, how it might feel to have her hot, wet pussy dripping onto his mouth. His tongue reached out of his mouth instinctively, as his hips bucked into his hand, too lost in this picture of her. He wanted her so bad, he knew he had to stop fantasising about her like this but god, it felt so good. He picked up his pace as his breathing grew laboured, nearing his orgasm.   
“Jenny,” he breathed out, moaning loudly as he came. Even in his moment of pleasure, his mind was filled with the thought of her. He wanted this with her. 

After laying there for a few moments, trying hard to catch his breath, he carefully stood, removing his t-shirt to wipe himself off, and headed toward the shower. He knew Jenny wouldn’t be out long, and he wanted to get cleaned up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short little chapter to help set things up. I hope you’re enjoying so far!

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter is rather short, and the first couple will be, but bear with me, I promise it’s going somewhere!


End file.
